Forever and ever
by sudharsan1396
Summary: LOve Story please give your reviews


she seems to be the most gorgeous girl in the has a long hair,glowing face,luscious lips,and all the characteristics that satisfies a vivacious smile would lighten up the whole speech sounds as the enchanting is the embodiment of every boy in the world would fall for her dimple when she could make everyone spreads joyous around is has just came out from exam hall after completing her last Board time to say "AU REVOIR" to school ,she thought with unplugged cant imagine how her vaction would has lot of plans for her vaction and she is preplexed to do what it is a final day in school she took lot and loads of selfie with her friends and techers and also with some cool boysof her driver came to pick her says very good bye to her school and gets in recalls every happy moments that she spent with her friends during her school made a qucik thought of almost all the incidents that how she and her friend avantika mock up all teachers and how they bunks classes and go for sharakukh mind was completly filled with all the hilarious happenings in her gave a happy enters home her mom presented her a gift and ask her to uncover,.she was very much wounders what would be,she opens the a flight ticket for was shouting and jumping filled with happiness and she askes her mom,so mom when we are leaving? to her surprise her mom replied not we itz you,yes only you are was over exctied rather getting she likes to travel is about leave by the next day so she started preparing all those stuff requried for amazing fun filled journey...

Diya is about to leave India her parents are with her to send she was very much excited she has little panic of geting states alone but she didnt shows her panic waved hands upon her parents and enters into the was her first journey on loves to chit chat with unknow person or is more excited about the person who fills her next hoped for the cool was waiting for the seat to get filled all the passengers are arrived but only her next seat isnt filled and athe flight is about to thought ok none is coming and we are going alone but suddenly there entered a boy..he was dashing to diya's has a sycth shaped eyebrows and his hair was achilles gold and coiffed to perfection his eyes had a same startling clarity as the mountain was totally lost herself when she first saw was whispering he should be her aquaintance in her journey she was closing her eyes and whispering he should ne he should be the he should there was a seductive masculine voice saying hai to just opened her eyes and it was him the one who looks extra ordinarliy awesome and he says hai,I am Ruthwik .her heart was beating faster and more faster she was speechless she cant able to speak she was just paused and statuted on his says hey i am replied oh diya sweet name and sat next to was overjoyed becaused he spelled her name she was flying and to add more joyous he sat next to her she just cloed her eyes and she was woundering how this picnic would says i am going to LA to my cousins home,Diya replies cool am also going LA and also to my cousins home what a coincidence she laughed and so she.

Diya wanted to speak something to him but she is wondering what to speak and how to speak she doesnt know anything about him she only know that his name is Ruthwik and he is going la to his uncles home..she asked him is this your first visit to La he says no am going for the nth time i dint said okay and ended her converstion with after a while ruthwik says so diya say about was overwhelmed when he spoke to her and says i just completed my board exams and now going LA for the first time that too alone and i hope it would be the awesome journey...diya again wanted to speak something to you she was wondering how to intiate the opens her mouth and said uhhh but he says okay diya have a fabuluous dreams good night and slept was thoughtthat this night could not wants him with her thought him as everything almost everything and wonders herself.."lol this is the LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT SEEMS"she cant help herself from stop thinking wanted to sleep but she fells like she wastes 17 years of life without seeing had a firm belief that rest of her life was adorned by feels completely wired about too much of thinking she dozzed on the next day she woke up with the tought s of ruthwik since it was a two days travel she was about to land us by completely forget about her parents her only thoughts was didnt wanted to miss the chance getting known about had only few hour left to reach begimed the chat she gretted him "BONJOUR" he replies good day you she asks what do you do?he says me..me jus completed my boring bord exams and just planing to enjoy this vacation to the core but i have no was on clud nine it eems they were on the same age within the fraction of minutes she had a thousands of thoughts she thought of both studying in same college and hanging out dail,enjoying their life to the asked so which college you ve palnned to join he says no idea will decide after theresults were qoutes Ruthwik started talking to diya he asked about the movies she likes actors actress and the beautiful places she visited and their conversation almost touched on evry topics and finally ended up in love


End file.
